Bastard - On Hiatus
by Dr. Odyssey
Summary: This all takes place one summer between Four's (Or Tobias's) Junior and Senior year at Omega High, OH. Four meets a girl that summer. The girl. But when Marcus gets involved, things go wrong. (Full summary inside.) Warning: M for pretty graphic violence. (Or as good as I can get it..) I will update as much as possible.
1. Prologue

**Bastard**

 **Summary: This all takes place one summer between Four's (Or Tobias's) Junior and Senior year at Omega High, OH. Four meets a girl that summer. The girl. Her name is Tris (Or Beatrice). But when Marcus gets word of this. He sets out to meet Tris. But he wants her. For his own lover. Four must protect her at all costs.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

 **Prologue:**

 **Four's POV**

"Hey baby girl," I say to my young daughter her just walked in with her mother from her first day of school, "How was school?"

"Good!" She answers.

"Hey mommy." I say to my wife, Tris.

"Gah! Don't call me that." She screeches as I come up and tickle her.

"Hey Aubrey. Why don't you go to Zabrina's house?" Tris says to Aubrey. She whispers in my ear, "Zeke will have plenty of fun." I almost forgot Shauna was gone with Christina and Marlene at some fashion convention. They wanted Tris to come but she refused.

* * *

A knock at the door makes us stop are movie. Tris stands to open the door and I stay sitting on the couch. She checks the peephole and she stumbles backward. I up quicker than you could say quick. I open the door and the man at the door makes me cower like a little boy. But I can't my wife is behind me.

"What do you want?!" I scream in pure fury.

"She's right behind you." He answers.

I haven't dealt with this since my Junior year of high school. He wanted her.

* * *

 **So there you guys. Go this hopefully is better then my other stories. I liked the idea of it. Marcus did abuse him as well. Like and review leave ideas or suggestions. Sorry its so short I just didn't know what quite to do.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: The Guy & The Girl

**Hey guys! 1st chapter here I come!**

* * *

Four's POV

I sat down at a table in the diner near the school and Zeke's house. Zeke asks me, "Dude, wanna crash at my place? Moms outta town!"

"Sure." I answered. _Anything to get away from my dad._

The waiter comes by. I glance at her for a minute longer then I do any other girl. And that's saying a lot. I've never given a girl a second glance. Beside Hana. Hana Pedrad. She's like my mom.

Anyways, this girl has blonde hair. Unlike the fake kind the 'popular' girls dye their hair. She locks eyes with me for a second and I see her eyes are a blue-ish gray-ish color. Their beautiful. She's small and petite. But seems to have a lot of muscle on her small frame.

Then it hits me. She's Eric's girlfriend. I lightly growl at myself for checking her out. If she's Eric's girlfriend then I don't want anything to do with her. Shiz **(A/N Sorry I don't curse even in writing)** , I was checking out Eric's girlfriend.

"Dude, dude, what do you want?" I am broken out of my daze by Zeke waving his hand in my face and the waitress, whose nametag says Tris, looking at me weirdly.

"Uh, Root Beer and a burger." I say nonchalantly.

She nods and turns to get are orders.

"Looks like somebody has a crush…"

"I don't." I give him my coldest stare and I hear him whimper slightly.

* * *

I close the door to my car. Zeke's house was only a few blocks away from mine but I didn't like being seen walking there.

I realized the ship had sailed on 'not being seen' when I saw all the cars parked along the road. I should've known. He loves throwing partys.

Tris's POV

Four and Zeke (some of the cutest guys in school) sit at my section of the diner. I go up to serve them and almost immediately lock eyes with Four.

He has dark blue eyes. Beautiful. He had brown hair that is cut close cropped to his skull. He's lean but muscular.

It almost seems like he's watching me. But it's probably my imagination. So I ask, "What would you like?" Four growls so lightly I almost can't hear.

Zeke orders, "Er… milkshake and some fries. Thanks. Four?" He waves his hand in Fours face, "Dude, dude, what do you want?"

"Uh, Root Beer and a burger." I nod my head and go back to get their food and bring their receipt along too. It's the rules, they might want to leave quickly.

* * *

I go back out after serving a few other and take the receipt from them. I go back and look down at the receipt to take the money when I see written down. Go to: 5678 Chicago Road. Party –Zeke Pedrad. P.S. bring anyone you want.

So he invited me to a party…

* * *

 **Thanks for reading hope you guys liked it! Like and Review. Tell me any suggestions. PM me if you think something doesn't feel or look right.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Break Up

**Here's the 3rd chapter. Semi-sad only got 2 reviews. I wanna give a little shout out to TheTrueDivergent! They has great story's and has been one of the first people to answer and is a great person! Go check them** **out! If you want me to continue please review. Favorite and Follow~! Thank You!**

 **P.S. Sorry for not updating in awhile. My brother recently broke his arm and I haven't been able to do much. I also have swimming lessons and VBS for me starts next week so I won't be updating for awhile! Thank You!**

* * *

Four's POV

I turn back to just go home and face the wrath of my father. When I spot the one person who seems to always demand my attention. It perplexes me. I don't do crushes. So why does this one girl attract my attention every time I'm within a mile radius of her. Or maybe a 8 mile radius. No scratch that. 10 mile radius. _Shut up, Four._ I don't remembering walking to the front door of the Pedrads house. I don't remember walking. I don't remember anything. Just that I see Tris. Tris. Her name is beautiful. _TOBIAS JUST SHUT UP!_

Then I notice Eric. He's being pushed away by Tris. But he doesn't seem to be able to take no for an answer. I don't remember walking over there (Yet again). I don't remember grabbing Eric by the collar off his black shirt. I don't remember throwing punch after punch to him. All I see is red. I don't notice the music has stopped. I don't notice that Eric is unconscious. I don't notice that Zeke is calling my name. And Uriah is calling the police. I don't notice anything beside my fist hitting Eric. Until, I feel a small hand on my arm. I turn my head.

My eyes immediately lock with the gray-blue ones of Tris.

I see fear and anger in those eyes.

I'm exactly like him.

Him.

Marcus.

I run out of the Pedrads house and take my car and drive far away.

* * *

 **Tris POVs**

I walk into the house of the Pedrads tentatively. I dont really want to be here. But I came because I had nothing better to do. And Christina might be here.

Not long after I walk in do I spot Christina. Sucking Wills face off. Great. 

But I also find Eric. Eric Coulter. My boyfriend. But wanna know who I seem him with? You want to?

Molly Atwood.

One of the ugliest and meanest girls in school. Well schools over. But still.

And Atwood over here is sucking my boyfriends face off.

I storm over there and pull Molly off of my boyfriend and throw her on the ground. I then turn to Eric. And you know what he does. He gropes me. -cue vomit-. I push him off and scream, "YOUR CHEATING ON ME!" **(A/N I hate Eris so I had to end it quickly.).**

He's clearly drunk and can't seem to hear me. And he does it again. He gropes me again. -cue vomit bucket-. I push him off when suddenly he's pushed to the ground by a tall, lean and muscular man. Four.

Zeke and Uriah Pedrad. Hosts of party and friends of Four. They try pulling him off of Eric, but he's to strong. Someone stops the music and everyone crowds around.

I tentatively touch my small hand to Fours arm. He looks over and for a split second I see fear in his dark blue orbs. But then its masked and he's gone. Out the door.

I look down at Eric Coulter and he is clearly unconscious. Someones calling the police. And I'm walking home.

* * *

 **A/N: Not my longest chapter. But I needed to get something out there. Please Review and Follow and Favorite! I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**

 **Shout out again to TheTruDivergent! Go check them out!**

 **-Odyssey**


	4. Chapter 3: The Kiss

**Chapter 4 is here! Long awaited chapter! Maybe. I don't know! I got a beta! Yay. Shout out to TheTrueDivergent! She is truly amazing!**

Four's POV

I don't know where I'm driving.

It's just far away from Chicago. Far, far away.

I try to think of something other than those gray-blue orbs, and how much fear they held. And that she may have liked Eric Coulter. And she could have just been joking.

I just happened to glance in the rearview mirror and see headlights behind me. It's a common sight on a street, yes. But then I realize what car it is. It's a white Honda Fit. Tris's car. I remember her getting out of it at the beginning of the party.

But I'm questioning why she is following me. Perhaps her house is this way and she just happens to be behind me. I decide to test this theory by turning left down a street I don't know.

She follows me. I turn again onto another street. She follows me.

I park in an empty parking lot of some shut down store.

She parks next to me. I decide to get out of my car and talk to her.

She gets out too. I look to those grey-blue orbs and feel a confidence I have never felt before. And I say it. Really fast,

"ILikeYou!" It comes out altogether, forming one word, "ALot" I take a deep breath and calm myself down, "Your beautiful. You - You're deadly smart. You're brave. And you don't underestimate me."

"Four-" she starts.

But I cut her off, "Tobias, it's… um… Tobias."

"Tobias." It sounds nice when she says it, like it doesn't attach me to my father. "Well. I gue-"

I cut her off again. I frown and tell her "Say it again."

"Tobias." she says, "I like you too. And… um… I never really liked Eric… so… thanks."

"Good. 'Cause I'm gonna kiss you now."

I kiss her. I have never kissed someone before. But she might have. Or she might have not. Maybe I made a mistake. I pull back and her face is red.

"Sorry," I start to say.

But this time she cuts me off.

"Fo- Tobias."

 **OOO! Cliffy! Sorry for the long wait! School started and that's a pain in the butt! And another shout out to TheTrueDivergent! Thanks!**

 **-Dr. Odyssey!**


End file.
